


Nightmares (Dr. Strange x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Dr. Strange - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, F/M, Multi, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting off children's nightmares can be a real hassle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares (Dr. Strange x Reader)

Nightmares (Dr. Strange x Reader)

 

In a hallway bedroom, a young child lay in a deep sleep, shifting and shuffling in her sheets as the night terror escalated. Tiny beads of sweat formed on the child's brow as she clutched the blanket tight. She was too weak, too feeble to fight the horrors in her mind as she awoke from her dream in sheer horror.

"Mommy! Daddy!" (d/n) cried out, sobbing into the plush crimson blanket. 

You immediately woke up to the wails of your daughter down the hall. Looking to your left, you noticed your husband, Dr. Stephan Strange, was nowhere to be found. The covers were still cold and untouched meaning that he was still caught up in his work. Sighing, you pulled on your robe and walked in your daughter's room.

"What happened, sweetie?" You opened the door and kneeled next to your daughter's bed, stroking her face and wiping the tears that fell from her slate blue eyes. 

"There was t-this guy and he looked g-gross and he was chasing m-me and . . ." The child started to cry once more as if the remembering the night terror was too much for her to handle.

"It's probably Nightmare." You turned to find your husband standing in the doorway, arms crossed at he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Do you want to deal with him or should I?" You asked, still comforting the child in your arms.

"I'll go," Stephan replied, walking in and leaning down to your level, "Just do the incantation and wait for me, alright?" You nodded in agreement as he got up and was beginning to walk out the door.

"Stephan," you called his name, causing him to turned back to you, "Just be safe, ok?" 

"I'll try," he leaned down and gave a kiss on the cheek, "See you soon." 

He left you and (d/n) alone in the small bedroom as he went downstairs to the basement to fight off Nightmare and hopefully keep him from reappearing in her dreams again. You focused back on the petite figure in the bed as you tucked her back into the velvet sheets.

"Don't worry (d/n)," you mumbled, placing a small kiss on her forehead, "Daddy's gonna fight off the bad guy, ok?"

"O-ok," the child nodded, still holding tight to the blanket. 

"I'll just tuck you in and keep you safe for the night," you mused, muttering a few charms and rhymes as they lulled her back into Morpheus' loving embrace. 

"Good night, (d/n)," you whispered, watching as (d/n) once again closed her tiny cerulean eyes and finally fall back asleep.

Succeeding in your mission, you got up from your daughter's bedside and made your way downstairs where you would sit and wait by the fire for your husband's return.

~Time-skip~

"I knew I should have gone with you," you argued, patching up the latest scars and burns on your husband's arms and torso. Stephan took quite a beating in his fight against Nightmare but ultimately put the so-called "King of Dreams" back in his place.

"If you did then who would watch (d/n)?" Stephan groaned when you pulled the last bandage a bit too tight around his arm.

"Wong would," you retorted, putting away the excess gauze and ointment.

"And how is (d/n) doing?" Stephan asked, changing the subject before you got the best of him.

"She's sleeping soundly now," you reported back, the clock in the basement signaling the time as the witching hour.

"That's good," he sighed, "You know she'll have to fight him on her own someday."

"Someday," you replied, thinking about your daughter upstairs, "But until then, Daddy Supreme has to scare the monsters away."

"I don't scare (y/n), I intimidate," A glimpse of coercion flashed in his clear blue eyes. 

"Sure you do," you joked, getting up from your seat and placing a kiss on your husband's bruised cheek, "Come back to bed when your ready."

With that you made your way upstairs and once again took back the warmth and comfort of the bed as your fell back asleep. Stephan sighed, getting up himself and following your footsteps when he decided to make a detour to your daughter's bedroom. He cracked the door slightly as he looked at the tiny sleeping figure illuminated in the thread of light. Stephan smiled at this as he closed the door, leaving the girl to explore the realms of her imagination. 

"Sweet dreams, (d/n)."


End file.
